Erza Scarlet Vs Esdeath
Erza Scarlet vs Esdeath is Episode 24 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Fairy Tail vs Akame ga Kill! These two anime girls are put to the sword; literally. When red takes on blue, which duellist takes the W? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Jaegers were at full stretch. The Minister had reported a shipment coming in from the west of the city. Although, how the shipment got their was a mystery. Esdeath rode her horse in, and was easily the first to arrive. Only... the shipment was empty! Instead, all that was inside was Erza Scarlet. "General Esdeath. I knew I could count on your arrival." Erza smugly grinned. "That may be true, but you surely know of my reputation." Esdeath said, her gaze as cold as ice. Erza gripped her blade. "Maybe that reputation is about to take a hit!" The pair then lunged at each other, clashing blades several times. Erza pulled away, only for Esdeath to clutch a chunk of hair. "LET GO!" Erza cried, kicking Esdeath through the side of the shipping crate. Here we go! The general raised her sword, just as Erza came in for the killing slash. The attacks saw a stalemate, and now Esdeath was pressing an offence. Erza swatted sword strikes away like there was no tomorrow, each shot coming a whisker away from contact. Esdeath then panted her hand on the ground, and summoned ice pillars to box Erza in. Esdeath then smashed her sword into Erza's only for the smaller of the pair to roll through and kick her target in the back. Esdeath wobbled, but she recovered and parried the follow through. Esdeath summoned ice spikes, which jabbed Erza in the back, dazing her and allowing Esdeath to kick her in the chest, driving her through a pillar. Erza clutched her arm and dragged herself up. But there was no let up from the general. She now summoned a column of ice which appeared beneath Erza, catapulting her into the air and back down in front of Esdeath for a nasty kick to the chest. Erza tumbled over, gripping her blade tight as she flicked it back to parry Esdeath's execution attack. She blocked and then kicked the general in the head, sending her hat flying. Erza then yanked back Esdeath's hair and kicked her in the chin, fighting her way to a vertical base and slashing Esdeath across the chest. The busty cryokinetic staggered back, and then leapt onto higher ground, being followed the whole time by Erza. They traded fierce slashes, but Esdeath summoned a blizzard of ice shards that began to blast her across the area. Esdeath rushed in, planting her heel on the scalp of Erza, drawing blood down her forehead. Erza placed a hand on the bleeding scalp, and then bravely ducked an incoming strike. In a desperate move, she charged into Esdeath and rushed her into the side of the shipping crate. They traded punches in as well kicks and slashes, but Esdeath was beginning to pull out ahead when she lashed out and seized Erza by the neck. With a wicked slam, Esdeath dropped her with a chokeslam Kane would have been proud of. Erza went for a kick to counter, but Esdeath cut across the leg, sending it and several splatters of blood flying across the area. With a violent stomp, it was suddenly all over, Erza's head caved in beneath the heel of the cryokinetic general. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Esdeath!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Red vs. Blue Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights